


Bring No Surprise

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Knife of Dunwall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring no surprise. Just bring me your lies.<br/>A collection of writing about Billie Lurk (no real Knife of Dunwall spoilers here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the slums

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Pendulum’s Watercolor.

Billy has been living in the abandoned factory for weeks. The rent is negligible and most importantly, she is left alone. Still, it is better than nothing and there is plenty to scavenge from the ruins of the Flooded District. On the good days, with a few coins in her pockets and high collared coat against her face, she dares to venture into the city.

Dunwall, she decides, is an unwelcoming place with its high walls and narrow streets. The city is grey with the ash of factory smoke, and she stands out amongst the people in the markets even with her coat lapels up against her dark skin.

Sometimes, she feels like a dark fleck against a sheet, altogether unwanted and noticed. She learns to keep her head down and to walk fast, but not too fast, lest she attract unwanted attention.


	2. transversal

“I found it helpful to close my eyes. It takes some getting used to,” Daud says quietly.

Billie flexes her marked hand, holding the image of Dunwall’s clock tower in her mind. Behind her closed eyes, she can see herself standing on the narrow ledge surrounding the spire. She can hear the wind blowing through her short hair and when she looks down, the breath leaves her lungs.

She has never felt so free in her life.


End file.
